1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-snow and anti-ice protection for horses hooves.
Snow entering between the sole of the hoof and the horse-shoe frequently becomes soggy so that it can freeze to the horse-shoe, which soon leads to lumps forming on the sole of the hoof. These lumps impair the gait of the horse, cause pain, have a detrimental effect on the motion and increase the hazard of slipping and thus of falling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horse-shoe inserts are already known. According to one proposal a piece of fabric or leather is attached to the hoof so as to lie within the inner space defined by the horse-shoe. It has further been proposed to releasably clamp to the hoof, by means of a spring bracket, a pocket consisting of leather or plastics material which fills in the inner space of the horse-shoe. Such embodiments are not permanently satisfactory since no actual action of repelling snow and ice is derived from the inserts in the region of the horse-shoe.